The invention relates to a crane and a method of influencing a deformation of a jib system of such a crane.
DE 20 2008 006 167 U1 and DE 20 2013 001 183 U1 disclose cranes comprising laterally anchored jibs. The lateral anchorings serve to reduce the deformation of the jib in a load plane or transverse thereto. DE 10 2009 016 033 A1 and DE 10 2013 205 173 A1 disclose large-scale jib constructions which permit an increase in load-bearing capacity by increasing the jib rigidity transverse to the load plane. These jib constructions take into account the effect that deformations of a compression-loaded jib result in a disproportionately large stress-loading on the components. This results in a reduction in the load-bearing capacity of the jib. In the case of the solutions previously known from the prior art, deformations of the jib are passively reduced by means of anchoring systems through the use of additional and/or superior material and/or by means of geometric load transfer, in order to increase the load-bearing capacity of the crane.